Irrevocable
by Elissa707
Summary: Steve is home and the Avengers are together again; can they heal from the years apart to be a family once more? Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Avengers.**

* * *

The past is, of course, irrevocable. We may be together again, but the scars still show. Someone was always with Steve; he was never left alone. We ate all of our meals together and all seemed well. But underneath the seeming cheerfulness, there was an undercurrent of worry and fear. It was a tense happiness that no one mentioned.

Everyone was working to acclimate Steve to the 21st century. Bruce decided to teach Steve how to use electronics; the toaster, the television, and so on. Natasha taught him how the internet worked and how to shop in stores, which he hated. Tony showed him the world of games and Thor kept him company during 'lessons'; they broke things together and ran when they screwed up.

I watched.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I totally spaced on posting this story. Sorry! So, this is the last in the trilogy.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Avengers.**

* * *

I had tried to talk to him; I knew I needed to apologize face to face and I just... needed to talk to him. But he was never alone with me; whenever I found him and the team wasn't around, he would leave before I could speak. The one time I had reached out to touch his arm, to try to make him stay so I could talk, he looked at me with such disdain and cold hatred that I couldn't move. My words had died in my throat and I just bowed my head and let him leave.

And so, I just watched.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

This should be the shortest chapter, in theory.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Avengers.**

* * *

Steve had been home, and the Avengers together, for a little over a week. I was sitting on a chair in the living room and watching them all play monopoly. It was Tony's night with Steve, and after a disastrous attempt with video games, ending with multiple broken TVs, Tony had decided to start small, with board games.

"Alright, Capsicle, it's your turn." Steve took the dice, threw them, and counted out his move. I watched silently, seeing how Natasha was still suppressing excitement and surprise , Tony would glance at Steve every few minutes to check, and Thor kept poking Steve randomly. Bruce was looking at me and I tried to stare him down, but it didn't work, he just cocked an eyebrow. He excused himself and walked over to me, gesturing that I should follow. I did, not really wanting to have this discussion again but knowing he wouldn't leave me alone. When we were far enough away that they wouldn't here us, super soldier hearing included, he stopped and I leaned on the wall.

"Clint, what's with you?" he asked and I looked away. "I don't think our family can survive another falling apart, Clint. And you two need to work through whatever problems you have." I shook my head.

"I try to, but I never seem to find him when he's alone." I replied and Bruce frowned.

"Go at night then." He offered and I raised my eyebrows. "Just knock on his door tonight." I sighed and rubbed my forehead before nodding.

"Alright. I will." Bruce nodded and set his hand on my shoulder, squeezing lightly and clearly trying to comfort me. I forced a smile on my face and he squeezed my shoulder again before stepping away.

"If you ever need to talk, my doors open." He said and I nodded. Bruce walked away and I sighed, looking down the hallway. I turned and went to the gym, to train until dinnertime.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I wonder how Clint's talk with Steve will go. So, good, bad?


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Avengers.**

* * *

I had worked out in the gym for a few hours, taken a shower, and then we ate dinner. I waited for Steve to say goodnight and then I followed him, from a distance of course, down the hall. I was standing in front of Steve's temporary room, where he slept while Tony fixed his old room, and staring at the door. I bounced on my feet for a moment before shaking my head, irritated at myself. _You need to do this. Don't be such a coward. _With a deep breath, I knocked on the door. Steve opened it after a few seconds and I watched the slight smile fall off his face. I saw how his eyes shut down and he straightened. I tried to not let it affect me. _Just speak._

"Ste-" I started.

"What do you want, Clint?" asked Steve, voice toneless. I swallowed, uncomfortable with how nervous he made me. _What happened to the nerves of steel, boy?_

"I just… wanted to apologize." I answered, resisting the urge to bow down, fade into the shadows of the hallway and slink away. Steve raised an eyebrow disinterestedly.

"For what?" I swallowed again, an uncaring Captain was unnerving.

"For everything I did… I shouldn't have ignored you, it was childish and mean. And I shouldn't have spied on you, it was inappropriate and rude. It wasn't ok for me to invade your privacy." Steve nodded, crossing his arms. "I just wanted to say that I was sorry." Steve didn't say anything, just looked me over with an unreadable expression on his face. I did my best to not fidget. Steve shook his head. He turned to leave, starting to shut the door and I blinked. "Where are you going?" He paused, glancing over his shoulder.

"Out." Steve said, as though the answer should have been obvious. I frowned, opening my mouth to speak and he sighed, turning back to me. "Clint. It doesn't matter. And I don't care." He said, looking at me, seeming completely indifferent to my apology. My jaw snapped shut and he spun back around, door closing and I heard a lock twist home. I stared at it unseeingly, before I walked away, eyes shut.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

That's cold, Steve. Wow.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Avengers.**

* * *

I stood on the roof, leaning on the fence that Steve had made me put up after I had decided to try bungee jumping off the roof. I smiled slightly as the memory of that day came up… _Steve was so mad when he saw me jump… Grabbing my arm and dragging me to the construction supply store and then back home… I was so annoyed that I intentionally bought mismatching bricks, but he just laughed. Then he and I worked together to build the fence, Tony was so pissed._ I shook my head, wondering how we all went from the We-Beat-Loki-And-Tony-Didn't-Die party to falling apart. Of course, now we were better, together, a family, but a crumpled paper can be flattened again as well; it's never quite the same afterwards. Natasha still occasionally sleeps on the couch, so that if anyone leaves she'll know, Tony installed more cameras outside, and Jarvis records when people leave and return. I always patrolled, but now I don't go to sleep until everyone is home in bed. And even then, sometimes I stay awake. I'm not ashamed to admit that I've, more than once, slept leaning against Steve's door, so that if he opens it I'll know right away. _Hell, 'more than once', I do that practically every night. It's amazing that no one has caught me yet. _

I looked up at the sky, examining the stars and thinking of happier days… When Steve would look at me, talk to me, when the Avengers were together effortlessly. _Though, not as seamlessly to Steve… _I shut my eyes, wishing once again that the past two years hadn't happened, that I could go back to the time when Steve was trying to be my friend and not fight it. I was reminded of a song I heard once, on the radio when Lex and I were working together. I shook my head at myself. _When did I get so damn sentimental?_

_[ A strangled smile fell from your face  
It kills me that I hurt you this way  
The worst part is that I didn't even know  
Now there's a million reasons for you to go  
But if you can find a reason to stay ]_

I turned around, jumped up, and sat on the flat edge of the wall. I looked down at the city from my seat, watching the headlights drive about and people live their lives, knowing that at any moment I could kill one, just stop a life. I pulled a knee to my chest, wrapping an arm around it as I sat. The familiar unease of how well acquainted I am with human fragility balled up in my stomach as I watched the city swarm.

_[ I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know that I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
Believe that I can change  
I'll keep us together whatever it takes ]_

I sat there, remembering the past of the Avengers. _Sparring with Steve, being forced into singing karaoke, Thor and his ice cream… _I sighed, looking up at the sky. It was oddly clear, for a New York sky.

_[ He said "If we're gonna make this work  
You gotta let me inside even though it hurts  
Don't hide the broken parts that I need to see"  
He said "Like it or not it's the way it's gotta be  
You gotta love yourself if you can ever love me"_

_I'll do whatever it takes_  
_To turn this around_  
_I know what's at stake_  
_I know that I've let you down_  
_And if you give me a chance_  
_And give me a break_  
_I'll keep us together, I know you deserve much better ]_

I looked at the stars, wondering. _What if on one of them… another man is sitting, looking up and hoping he could magic away his mistakes?_

_[ But remember the time I told you the way that I felt  
That I'd be lost without you and never find myself  
Let's hold onto each other above everything else  
Start over, start over_

_I'll do whatever it takes_  
_To turn this around_  
_I know what's at stake_  
_I know I've let you down_  
_And if you give me a chance_  
_and believe that I can change_  
_I'll keep us together whatever it takes ]_

I saw a star shoot across the sky, burning a bright flash as it flew. I felt a touch of sad whimsy as I closed my eyes. _I wish I could fix this._

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
_

So, this won't be song filled. I swear. But, I don't know, the songs really add in a lot of emotional depth (or at least I think so). There might be one more, but that should be it for songs.

The song is "Whatever It Takes" by Lifehouse. It's in brackets because it _isn't_ playing right now nor is someone singing it, Clint is just thinking about the song. He's playing it in his head. Does that make sense? Or am I the only one who does that?

Good? Bad?

Thanks for the reviews! (I'd normally put a smiley face here, but it seems rather out of place.)


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Avengers. I do own Jack Baxter. NOTE: NOT FROM CLINT'S PERSPECTIVE!  
**

* * *

I grabbed the first shirt I saw, changed quickly, and left the Tower. I heard Jarvis's quiet goodbye and resisted the urge to snarl, knowing that if I don't return by midnight then Natasha will be drinking on the couch, waiting for me, again. _They're just worried about you, calm down._

I twisted the handle again, knowing that I shouldn't go this fast at night but goddamn it. _I'm so. Agh._ I felt the motorcycle's responding roar and I tightened my thighs as I turned. Against my will, my thoughts turned to that… man. _I shouldn't have acted like that. I just can't stop myself. Of course I care_. _And he always looks so… Goddamnitt. But I know he knows. And I hate him for that._ I growled, whipping out again and I felt my front tire start to lose traction, so I eased off with a sigh. _Can't crash in the city. _Shaking my head, I remembered the many bikes I destroyed on my… hiatus. _Maybe I'll find an empty parking lot later._

Ten minutes later, I sat in front of an apartment I knew well. I smiled slightly, looking up at the building. I heard footsteps and I looked over to the couple walking by me. The shorter man glanced at me and kept walking before pausing and staring. I started when I recognized him.

"Steve? How are you? What are you doing here?" asked Jack. He smiled broadly at me and I smiled back reflexively. He nudged the slightly taller man beside him. "Alex, this is Steve. Steve, Alex, my fiancé." Alex looked at me, not in a friendly way and I nodded, my smile dimming as a flash of pain went through me. _At least Jack found happiness..._ _I shouldn't be here._

"I was just out for a ride; I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going." I replied, trying to express to Alex that I wasn't a threat. He just looked me over with clear distrust. "It's great to see you again, Jack." Jack frowned at me and Alex.

"Why don't you come in, have a drink?" I shook my head, seeing that Alex didn't particular seem to want me there.

"I wouldn't want to impose. Anyways, I should be heading back home." Jack looked at Alex, clearly talking without speaking and I turned away, giving them a moment. I heard footsteps walk away and I looked back up to see Alex walking towards the apartment building. Jack stepped forward and rested a hand on my shoulder.

"What happened, love?" He asked and I shook my head again. "Ignore Alex, he's just annoyed because he wants to get some and knows that I'm going to be too worried." I raised my eyebrows and he smiled at me. I was silent for a moment.

"You shouldn't call me love, Jack." I said and he snorted.

"Since when have I done what I should? Now come on, it's been two years since I last saw you, and I know that a lot of shit has hit many fans. SHIELD was all abuzz when the Avengers split and even more so when you all regrouped. The girls really loved the radio bit, very cute. Come on, ditch the bike, let's walk and talk." Jack pulled on my arm and I shook my head, relenting and standing up.

"Alex won't mind?" I asked and Jack rolled his eyes.

"Alex knows that you are rather important to me and is smart enough to not try and rule who I'm friends with. And yes, he knows that you and I used to be together." Jack replied and I nodded. He slid his hand in mine and we walked.

* * *

It had gotten cold and we stepped into a fastfood joint for a bite to eat and some warm drinks. I had finished explaining to Jack what had happened after our breakup, minus some unimportant details. _Like how I'm a fragile little sissy still._

"So, the man left home to chase you all over the country." summarized Jack, an odd tone in his voice. I nodded. "And you hit him. Repeatedly. And hit meaning you struck him, not to be confused with hitting on him." I nodded again. Jack bobbed his head with me before shaking it slowly as he picked up a french fry and dunked it in ketchup. He examined it carefully before throwing it at me.

"Hey!" I said, jerking back, and staring at him. He offered me a napkin and I took it, wiping the ketchup off of my shirt. "What was that for?!" He snorted and picked up another one, nibbling on it.

"That's for being an _idiot_. God." He shook his head again and sipped his soda. "These are good fries." I tilted my head at him, as though the man would make more sense at a 40 degree angle, and he quirked an eyebrow. "What?"

"You threw a french fry at me and called me an idiot." I said and he nodded, looking at me like I was simple. "Why?" Jack sighed, setting down his drink.

"Because _clearly_ the poor guy feels _something_ for you. Hell, I dated you and I don't think I'd be willing to spend two years following your sorry ass. A month, maybe. And do you think I'd let you punch me or tie me to a tree? Well, I might've let you tie me up, but no hitting. I'm too pretty." He winked and I rolled my eyes. "But seriously. I don't know Agent Barton that well, but I was there when he asked Director Fury to play a song on the radio, and he looked… he looked like a man who lost everything. Absolutely desperate."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I have another OC with an actual personality. Whee.

Will Steve learn? Will Jack talk/throw some sense into him?

Good? Bad?

Last-Babylonian: Continue being insightful! I love reviews because even though I'm writing, sometimes some of the characters do things I don't notice. Which is odd, but I've accepted that the story runs away from me. Plus, reviews keep me honest, the _ohcrapmonkeysIhaven'tupdatedandthey'rewaitingfudge_ keeps me writing.

Thank you for reviewing!


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Avengers.**

* * *

Sighing, I opened my eyes and looked down again, at the city. I heard quiet, padding footsteps and sighed again.

"What do you want, Natasha?" I asked and I felt her touch my shoulder.

"You know, Steve made you put this up so you _didn't_ fall of the roof and die." She said and I shook my head.

"Don't think he'd care much about that, right now." I replied tiredly and I looked over at her. She cupped my cheek and I didn't react, she just smiled slightly.

"I think he'd care a lot. You're quiet lately." Natasha said, letting go of me and moving to sit on the fence, facing me. I raised an eyebrow. "Well, more than usual. What's wrong?" I looked back over at the skyline and she kicked me.

"Hey, are you trying to make me fall?" I said indignantly, moving out of range.

"If that's what it takes to make you answer, sure." She replied and I rolled my eyes. "Come on, Clint. Speak." I leaned back, resting against the wall of the elevator and looked at her. She stared back, completely undaunted. I shook my head, dropping my gaze.

"I tried to apologize. I've tried to talk to him. But it's like talking to a wall, an angry and bitter wall that could, hell, probably would, beat the shit out of me." I muttered and I felt her nudge my foot with hers. She didn't say anything for a long moment and I watched the ground, several hundred feet below.

"Steve needs time. It will be ok." Natasha said finally and I looked back at her. I shook my head. "He's just… he's still hurting, Clint."

"Aren't we all?" I muttered. She looked at me confused and I leaned my head back. "Bruce is fine, almost disturbingly normal. But you, Tony, and Thor are tenser than my bowstring. I've seen how you sleep, Natasha. On the couch, curled up as tight as you can in a ball. You used to sleep like a baby, admittedly with a gun under your pillow, but you were a teddy bear when you slept. Tony barely drinks and he's constantly looking around, doing a headcount like we don't notice. And Thor is as subtle as that hammer, constantly touching everyone, probably making sure we aren't shadows like Loki."

"What about you?" She asked, studying me. I shook my head.

"It doesn't matter. My point is that Steve isn't the only one who is healing." Natasha frowned at me.

"Clint." She started but I raised my hand, stopping her.

"No, Natasha. Drop it." She stared at me for a few minutes before twisting, dropping off the wall and walking over. She climbed on, straddling the wall in front of me and laid against me, hugging me awkwardly. She rested her face in the crook of my neck and I smiled reflexively when her breath tickled my ear.

"I won't _ever_ let a friend do what Steve did, I won't go through that, not again, Clint. If you need to talk, you come to me or I will shoot you. And then _make_ you talk to me." She said and I freed an arm to wrap it around her waist, not answering verbally but knowing she would know that I understood. "Promise me, Clint." She whispered and my jaw clenched when I heard the, it was well-hidden but I still noticed it, quiet desperation in her voice.

"I promise, Natasha. I wouldn't leave you." I replied and she didn't say anything, just snuggled in closer. I felt myself warm up and I closed my eyes, letting myself feel comforted by her warmth, giving myself this moment of peace.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Some semi-sweet Natasha and Clint.

Ok, I fail miserably at writing this story, my head is just all "no writey for you. me no likely creativity." and an amazing lack of time mean that I don't think the next chapter is even going to be pretend-on time (every draft I write of it is terrible, they're flat, emotionless and boring). So, this **will** be finished, but I need my head to stop acting like a butt and let me work in peace. I'm sorry. I'm bad at being a good, on-time updater.

Thank you so much for reviews and I love you all. And sorry, again.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Avengers, I do own Jack Baxter, this is NOT in Clint's perspective.**

* * *

"What do you mean?" I asked, picking up my drink and twirling it disinterestedly. Jack shook his head.

"When it comes to feelings, you are Hulk in a china shop, love. I have no idea if what Agent Barton feels for you is romantic, I've never heard of him dating anyone, ever. There's a rumor that made its way around SHIELD that he's eunuch and that's how he is so good at archery, he channels all that energy we waste on sex into extremely attractive badassery." He said and then raised an eyebrow at me when I dropped my drink onto the table, fighting down the possessive anger that others looked at him. "Relax there, I look but won't touch. I'm an almost married man. All I meant is that he cares about you." I leaned back against the booth and Jack smiled at me. I shook my head.

"I doubt that. But it doesn't matter. I know I'm being stupid with him… But I just." I bit my tongue and Jack took my hand.

"I know. It'll come in time." I looked at him and his face contorted slightly before he yawned. I glanced at the clock and then felt guilty. _We've been talking for three hours… Where did the time go?_

"It's late, Jack, I've kept you up far too long." He waved his hand dismissively.

"It's fine, you needed to talk. But I should be heading back home, Alex will be worried." I nodded and we stood up. I helped him into his coat and he smiled briefly at me as he zipped up. He took my hand again as we walked out the door.

* * *

"Steve?" Jack said, pausing in the parking lot next to my bike. I turned and looked at him questioningly. "Can you promise me something? Well, two somethings?"

"Of course, Jack. Anything." I agreed, looking at the slight wrinkle of worry on his forehead, reminding myself that it was no longer appropriate for me to smooth it over with a kiss.

"You will come over or call or text, do you remember how to text?, or email or smoke signals for all I care, at least once a week? I don't want you disappearing on me again, Steve. When we broke up, I thought you said we'd stay friends and keep in touch." His voice wobbled minutely and felt the knot of guilt in my stomach wind tighter. Jack held my gaze but I had to break it. _I don't deserve such a friend._ "I want to keep up to date with you, we're still buddies." I nodded and he stared at me for a moment, clearly gauging my truthfulness.

"I will visit at least once a month and will call once a week." I said and he nodded.

"I also want you to _try_ to be civil to Agent Barton. I'm not gonna make you be bestie-best-friends-forever, but stop ignoring him. It sucked when he was doing it and the guy is clearly beating himself up; he's been through enough. So, be polite." I hesitated and Jack glared at me. "Golden Rule, Steve. Treat others how you want to be treated." I sighed.

"Alright, I will try." Jack smiled and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around his smaller frame and closed my eyes, enjoying the warmth. After a few seconds, I let go and he stepped back. "You should head up, home, to Alex… He's probably worried by now."

"Probably." Jack agreed, searching my face. "And I'll be up in a minute." He apparently found what he was looking for in my eyes and smiled again. "You're looking better, Steve. Not good, yet, but better. Though you are clean-cut-edly handsome as ever." He darted forward and kissed my cheek before turning and skipping away, whistling a cheerful tune. I shook my head and rolled my eyes slightly as I swung a leg over my bike.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me, Steve!" called Jack over his shoulder as he opened the front door.

"I do believe I outrank you, Jack." I responded and he laughed, waving at me. I waited for him to walk inside before I twisted the handle and rode off. _Time, I think, to head home, soldier._

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
_

__So. That "Totally just gonna be a week, two weeks tops" hiatus took significantly longer than I expected. And this story will not be updated regularly because afhljjnvalv schoolwork and being responsible. But oh my giant floating ball of flaming gas. You guys. I wasn't even updating or posting or doing anything on here but you just keep showing up. I love you. All of you. I've spent the past month-ish in a guilt-and-tea-filled ball because I couldn't write anything and yet you all just are awesome and totally chill, writing reviews and favoriting and following and whatnot. So, thank you guys. Give yourself a hug for me. And I'm sorry that I'm awful with responsibility. But I will try. I've got a bit of plot that I'm trying to work out, so assuming all goes well and according to plan, I will have an update within the next two weeks. And that chapter will have a proper plot in it.


	9. Chapter 9

I still don't own Avengers.

* * *

"Clint?" Natasha murmured against my chest. I looked down at the top of her head, absently rubbing her back.

"Yea, Tasha?" She leaned back and I let go of her.

"You never told me what went on while you were gone." She said, watching me. I forced myself to relax and I just looked at her. "What happened?" Natasha prompted me. I looked away, shaking my head.

"I wandered around America searching for a man who didn't want to be found, what's to talk about?" I replied and she snorted.

"You spent two years traveling all over the country and you don't have any stories to tell?" She said with a raised eyebrow. I sighed, leaning fully against the wall of the elevator.

"Why would I have a story to tell? I spent the majority of the time either riding a motorcycle, being eaten by bugs in motels, or questioning people about possible sightings. It wasn't a vacation, Tash. It was work."

"Work gives us great stories… Budapest? That weird girl, the one with identity issues… Liz was it?" I felt my lips twitch at the name, wondering when and if I would see Lex again. Natasha gave me an odd look. "What's funny?"

"Her name was Lex. And Liz. And Libby, Lauren, Lacey, Lela and many others." Natasha raised her eyebrows at me and poked my nose.

"What, do you have a crush on her? Archer-boy has the hots for a girl with a L-fetish?" she teased and I shook my head, still smiling. _I hope she's alright, though she does know how to take care of herself… I hope she's having fun then._

"No, she's a friend. And L was her favorite letter." I replied.

"L?" She questioned.

"Because it looks like a cliff." I answered absently, not really caring for explaining Lex's eccentrics to Natasha. "She's a bit insane, but even you can't complain about her skills. She's the best damn double agent I've ever seen." I felt a sharp smack on the side of my head and I jumped slightly, startled. "Hey, what was that?!"

"_I'm_ the best agent you've ever seen." Natasha said with a glare. I blinked and realized what I had just said. I scooted away from the angry woman and was met by the wall. I swallowed and tried to smile reassuringly. _Smooth, Clint. Real smooth. Looks like you're going bungee-jumping sans bungee, buddy._

"I meant, of course, that she was the best _of her age_, you know. Seeing as she was only sixteen when we met?" Natasha snorted at me, flipping her hair back.

"So you're a pedophile now too? Chasing after those young skirts." She tutted at me and I rolled my eyes.

"It wasn't like that. And you know that I wouldn't." I pointed out. "Never mind her age, you know that I would have had a very difficult time with her."

"You could just say it, you know." Natasha yawned and laid her head back on my chest. "Not like I'm going to judge you for it." I snorted and resumed rubbing her back. After a few moments of thought, I spoke.

"So you want to know what happened?"

* * *

**[Flashback]**

Rain poured down as I tracked my quarry through the woods. I smelled smoke and there were clear signs of life all around, disturbed leaf litter and wood chips. I straightened up from my crouch and started walking again, flitting from tree to tree and avoiding the path. I didn't want him to see me coming.

I reached a clearing where a cabin stood, next to a large lake. I wiped water off my forehead and then pulled binoculars out of my bag. I knelt down again, shielded from sight by a large bush and tree, and looked towards the windows. A light was on and a shadowy figure sat at a table. _It's around dinnertime, seems feasible. But is it _him? I reached to put the binoculars away when I felt a twinge of danger and then blackness.

I came to with a jerk, startling the squirrel who had bitten my finger. The creature scampered away, turned to look at me indignantly, and then fairly flew up a tree. I started to look around but stopped immediately, my neck was stiff and my shoulders ached as though I had been beaten with bowling balls. _Or ambushed by an angry super-soldier..._ I berated myself for my foolhardiness, of course he would have some sort of defense ready. I gritted my teeth and forced my head to turn, making my neck joints crack with displeasure but relief came quickly. I took stock of injuries and my surroundings.

I was tied to a tree, hands lashed together in my lap (and not behind me, thankfully) and feet also tied together. The rope around my waist was looped through my belt loops and then tied around my belt and tied somewhere behind me. Again, thankfully he had known how to tie ropes to be strong but not restricting; I still had feeling in all of my extremities. _Though I could go without the ache in my ass..._ I rested my head against the tree again and groaned. Steve either intended me to die here, over-estimated my abilities, or knew that I had a partner working with me. _Though... Lex doesn't know where I am right now.  
_With another sigh, I tested the bonds on my hands and found them just as strong as expected... That is, impossible for me to force. I wiggled my foot around in my boot, grumbling, though not surprised, when I found that my boot-knife was gone. Something dropped onto my head and I blinked, glancing up. I saw my bag was tied up in the tree, boy-scout style, and I chuckled humorlessly. _L__east the bears will stay away from my protein__ bars._

__**[end flashback]**

* * *

"You didn't see _Steve_ sneaking behind you in the _woods_?" Tasha asked incredulously. "And you call yourself an assassin..." She teased. I smiled slightly and relaxed a bit.

"Hey, no one told me that they taught the Pukies how to sneak, back in the day. The guy was silent."

"Or maybe you're just losing your touch. But anyways, keep going." She snuggled into me again and I paused before continuing.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Ahah.. ahaha.. I totally didn't disappear for three months. Nope. Not me. I would never be so irresponsible with my time and my muse _always_ is helpful and quick to respond. Psh. That wasn't me.

Ok, I have a plot, I have a map, it's written out and I am working on it. This story was *supposed* to be updated the first week of January, but then my notebook "disappeared" and that's where my notes live. I have it back now, so I can actually do things. So, as long as no more shit hits the fans, we should have an update every 2 or 3 days (I still have school and that whole "life" thing to deal with).

I love you all and thank you for tolerating my inability to do things on time!

Oh, "Pukie" is a slang (and slightly offensive) term used (mainly by Marines) for Army soldiers. Because when the Army trains with Marines, Army tends to puke. Military rivalry is a funny thing. I adapted it to have SHIELD agents call "regular" military soldiers Pukies.


End file.
